It Had to Be a Cat
by mah29732
Summary: Johnny Test is out to impress a certain Janet Nelson Jr., but ever since the Smarty Pants almost attempted to do Janet in. Things haven't been going well for the flaming-headed boy, so he's decided to go to extremes...
1. What Makes Janet Tick

It Had to Be a Cat

Chapter 1: What Makes Janet Tick

It was just a few months after the failed Smarty Pants experiment almost ruined the relationship between a certain Johnny Test and Janet Nelson Jr. Johnny was quite nervous on what to do on how to improve his relationship with Janet as he was busy pacing around his own room.

"What the heck am I going to do!" cried Johnny as he kept nervously pacing his room.

"Wow, Johnny looks more nervous than usual" commented Mary as she and Susan came into the scene.

"We never panic this much about Gil" added Susan.

"Johnny, you have to calm down and move on from Janet" said Dukey.

"That Smarty Pants experiment nearly cost me from being within the In Crowd with Janet!" snapped Johnny at both his two sisters, "And it's both YOUR faults for it!"

"Hey, how the heck we were suppose to know the Smarty Pants chip would have brain waves and think independently like this?" replied Susan.

"Look, we'll be at your side if you need our help" added Mary, "we have to go back to the lab now, and watch over the surveillance cameras we secretly installed around Gil's place."

As Johnny's two sisters left the scene, Johnny then sat on his bed and then began to think extremely hard for the first time in his life on what to do about getting Janet Nelson Jr. to get back to liking him again.

"Johnny, I don't think this is something where you should be going" said Dukey, "women can be very complex."

"You've been overhearing my dad's complaints about mom haven't you?" asked Johnny.

"I might have eased dropped on their conversations" replied Dukey, "maybe we should go to the lab and use those surveillance cameras the girls were using to spy on Janet?"

"That's a brilliant idea, why didn't I think of that" replied Johnny, "come on, let's go to the lab."

But as the two went to the front entrance of the lab, two security robots which Johnny's sisters built threw them right out before they could even take a step right into the lab.

"Hey, what gives?!" cried Johnny as he landed right on his behind on the floor.

"Sorry you two, but we've decided that we're not going to let you two come barging in" said Susan as she and Mary peaked their heads out from the entrance.

"Our new security robots we built would certainly make sure they'll do just that" added Mary as they then both then slammed the door.

"Well now that's out of the question, here's something to give some advice on trying to get Janet to like you, just drop her" said Dukey.

"No way" said Johnny, "there is one other person who has the money and means for these surveillance cameras, if my sisters won't spare any."

"Oh, I don't like where this is heading" sighed Dukey.

The scene then immediately switches to Bling-Bling Island, where the two were at the door of their arch enemy who promptly answered the door.

"Oh what do you two want?" asked Bling-Bling Boy as he opened the door.

"We need you to spare us a few surveillance cameras" replied Johnny.

"He wants to, er, spy on this popular girl known as Janet Nelson Jr." whispered Dukey to the evil chubby boy genius.

"Jonathon, I'm touched that you've finally found someone you can share your life with" replied Bling-Bling Boy, "come on in, I'll give you an example on how I spy upon your sister Susan."

"Why did you have to tell him that I liked Janet?" asked Johnny to Dukey.

"Hey, how else are you going to get in?" replied Dukey, "Besides, we need the experts on stalking if you really want to know what makes Janet tick."

It took only at least thirty minutes for the tour of Bling-Bling Boy's top surveillance equipment on his island which was constantly monitoring the activities of a certain Susan Test.

"As you can see, I have an extensive network of surveillance cameras littered throughout your residence Johnny, but mostly surveillance cameras using robotic insects within the lab" continued Bling-Bling Boy, "that's something of my specialty which I have been quite on the ball."

"So, is it possible that I can borrow one of those robotic flies you've been using for spying?" asked Johnny.

"Sure thing Jonathan, that is if you do me one thing" continued Bling-Bling Boy.

"And what might that be?" asked Johnny.

"Go into Susan's room and place this robotic fly in it" replied Bling-Bling Boy as he handed over the tiny robotic insect to Johnny, "my technicians shall be behind controlling the fly if it gets into trouble."

"What about my own robotic fly?" asked Johnny.

"Oh, here's yours, it's an older model, but it works just as well" replied Bling-Bling Boy as he gave Johnny the older robotic model which was a quite beaten up.

"Say, what the heck happen to this?" asked Johnny.

"Oh, we have the data that your father swatted this one" replied Bling-Bling Boy, "he thought it was a real fly but mistook it as an invention of your sisters'."

After Johnny received the two robotic flies, he was also given a small remote controller for the more beaten up robotic fly to control and also a monitor so that Johnny could spy upon Janet. Both Dukey and Johnny immediately left the island, and headed home.

"So how the heck are we going to place this fly in your sisters' room, how the heck do we know if they have any security robots waiting for us there?" asked Dukey.

"Dukey my boy, their room won't have any sort of those things, for they are only concentrated on the lab" replied Johnny.

"Oh, never thought about that, then let's get going then" said Dukey.

The scene then changes to the room of both Susan and Mary, as Johnny entered the room he immediately just wanted to place down the robotic fly and make a run for it.

"This place creeps me out, it's too girly!" cried Johnny.

"So just put the robotic fly Eugene gave us then?" replied Dukey.

"Hmm, I think under Susan's bed should do the trick" said Johnny as he then placed the robotic fly there.

Back on the island, Bling-Bling Boy was overjoyed that his new robotic fly was in Susan and Mary's room, particularly right under Susan's bed.

"Ah yes, Jonathan has finished his mission" laughed Bling-Bling Boy to which he then got to his chair with some of his technicians at the computer consoles, "now I can monitor and see what makes Susan tick."

While the chubby evil genius was being patient to see what sort of secrets Susan would unintentionally reveal, Johnny and Dukey immediately got out of the room and headed back to Johnny's.

"So how the heck does this thing work?" asked Dukey as he was reading the manual which Bling-Bling Boy had given him.

"You just hook up the television monitor here like a video game, and put the fly in Janet's locker" replied Johnny.

"You sure this is a good idea?" asked Dukey.

"Oh please, I just need you to sneak in at school hours as a janitor and place this fly in Janet's locker" replied Johnny.

"Sounds tough, but I'll do it" said Dukey.

As Johnny was about to see what makes Janet Nelson Jr. tick, a certain talking evil genius cat Mister Mittens was plotting for revenge of the flaming-headed boy in his secret hideout.

"That flaming-headed boy will be the end of me!" cried Mister Mittens as he was slamming his paw on the table.

"Don't worry sir, I'm sure something would come up" replied his butler.

"It better, or I'm going to have to go to extremes to see what Johnny is up to" said Mister Mittens, "and I think I just know who to go to."


	2. Janet's Request Answered

Chapter 2: Janet's Request Answered

It was finally the right time for Johnny and Dukey to implement their plan. Dukey would dress up as a janitor for Johnny's school, while Janet Nelson Jr., and Johnny were in class Dukey would slip the little robotic fly inside Janet's locker. Yet Dukey wasn't quite sure if the plan was going to go forward.

"Johnny, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" asked Dukey who was just outside the school in a janitor's uniform and disguise.

"Of course Dukey, there is nothing that'll go wrong with this plan" replied Johnny, "I'd find what makes Janet tick, and use it to get her to like me again."

"I have a very bad feeling, something will horribly go wrong" sighed Dukey.

As the bell rang for class, Johnny immediately left the scene to which it was now Dukey's turn to find Janet Nelson Jr.'s locker. Dukey searched for about ten minutes which he was just about to give up when suddenly he turned a corner and found Janet quickly putting away her books as she was late for the first time in her life.

"I can't believe it that I was late because of my aunt!" cried Janet as she was putting away her books in her locker, "I'm certainly going to get detention for sure!"

"Say, er, kid I can help you out" said Dukey as he overheard Janet's concerns, "I'll give you allow to bypass authority so that you can head to your class, after all you are the most popular kid in school."

"That's true" replied Janet, "but I still have a bunch of books I should be put in my locker by now."

"Let me take care of that for you" said Dukey as Janet handed the books over to him.

"Thanks for your help, janitor with the hair condition" replied Janet as she then hurried off toward her class.

"And now, to put this robotic spy fly inside her locker too" said Dukey after he placed the books in the locker, "but I need to find some sort of way so that Janet would not notice it, but what, think Dukey, think."

Suddenly Dukey had thought of a wonderful plan as he also noticed there were photos of kids she use to think that were cool whom were labeled uncool in her locker. A certain Johnny Test was of course scene on the list with your average nerdish kids and disgusting bullies such as Bumper.

"I know the perfect picture you can be placed on" laughed Dukey as he placed the robotic spy fly on the picture of Bumper's head.

After doing that, Dukey then promptly closes the locker. At least two hours past, and it was finally nutrition for the school. Dukey immediately went to try to find Johnny who was in the cafeteria having lunch. Johnny was located in the back of the cafeteria where most of the unpopular kids were usually forced to get a seat there. Johnny then immediately took out a small laptop computer which Bling-Bling Boy had given to him, he then waved toward Dukey who found his location.

"So Dukster, did you manage to place that robotic fly in Janet's locker?" asked Johnny.

"Wasn't a problem at all" replied Dukey, "but you won't be happy what else I found in her locker. You're on her Uncool List."

"Well then, let's change that" replied Johnny as he was turning on the spy program on the laptop, "let's just listen on what makes Janet tick."

The scene then changes toward Janet's locker which she was trying to skip nutrition in effort to get her stuff for the next class.

"I can't believe my aunt has asked me to babysit one of her favorite cats she always keeps as a pet" sighed Janet, "I'm sure if there would be someone out there who would babysit that cat for me, it would be a big help."

Back at the cafeteria Johnny suddenly had an uneasy feeling on what Janet really wanted and that was to babysit a cat for which he hated cats in general.

"So Johnny, what did Janet have to say on the other line?" asked Dukey as Johnny couldn't believe Janet's words over the headphones he was wearing.

"She wants someone to babysit a cat!" cried Johnny as he then threw the headphones down, "That's the one thing I won't be able to do!"

"Come on Johnny, I know you hate cats, but this might be a chance for you to get on Janet's good side again" replied Dukey, "I know I sure won't like it in helping you, but since you're my master I have no other choice."

"Well, then let's go and fulfill Janet's request" said Johnny as he changed his mood a bit.

It was only a few more minutes of nutrition left to which case, Johnny rushed from his seat at the cafeteria to go and find Johnny.

"Oh great, now just who has to take care of this spy stuff" sighed Dukey.

Johnny dashed through the hallways of the school and finally ran right into Janet herself who was on her way to class. She was quite upset that Johnny, who was on her Uncool List was going to get her into further trouble.

"Watch where you're going dork!" barked Janet.

"Sorry, I know you have been having a bad day and all" replied Johnny.

"Yeah, I'm having a rotten day, thanks to you" continued Janet.

"But I want to make it easier on you" interrupted Johnny.

"And how the heck are you going to do that, I was late because my aunt was introducing her so-called precious favorite cat who makes all of her other cats jealous" replied Janet, "she wants me to babysit her cat, I can take on babysitting a cat if it weren't so spoiled!"

"Then let me do it" replied Johnny as he then began to sweat on a subject he didn't like which were cats, "I'll be happy to babysit your cat."

"Hmm, well, it would give me more time to be with my popular friends, alright" replied Janet, "I'll also pay you a hefty sum of cash if you do it and get you off my Uncool List."

"Yes, and that's just what I wanted" replied Johnny.

After Janet left the scene, Johnny wasn't the only one who was spying on Janet but also a certain Mister Mittens and his butler in their swamp hideout.

"So, Johnny hates cats, but he's willing to babysit Janet Nelson Jr.'s cats, isn't it a good thing that I managed to get this hi-tech spying technology?" asked Mister Mittens.

"Yes sir, they're wonderful resources" replied the butler.

"Let's go and get a look on Janet Nelson's aunt's favorite cat" said Mister Mittens as he then pressed the button on the computer console which propped up a database of cats.

The scene on the computer then immediately changes toward an image of a cat that looked just like Mister Mittens to which Mittens suddenly realized this cat was really his long-lost brother.

"I don't believe it!" cried Mister Mittens as he noticed the white chubby cat on the computer screen, "This is my long-lost brother!"

"Long, lost-brother?" asked the butler in an astonished mood.

"You see, when I was a kitten, I was born in a litter with my brother here being the only white cat making him pretty rare among my kind of breed" replied Mister Mittens.

"So you wish to switch places and cause trouble for the flaming-headed boy?" asked the butler.

"An excellent plan!" laughed Mister Mittens.

Mister Mittens then continues to make his evil laughter, which then is echoed all the way to Porkbelly Middle School which only Dukey could pick up.

"Oh, now I certainly didn't hear that coming" sighed Dukey.


	3. Making the Switch

Chapter 3: Making the Switch

It was just about the right time for a certain Mister Mittens and his butler to arrive on the scene to which was Janet Nelson Jr.'s residence which was quite a large mansion.

"Wow, my brother must be living in the high life knowing that he's staying at a place like this" said Mister Mittens as he gazed at the mansion in awe.

"Yes sir, it is indeed a magnificent piece of work" replied the butler, "shall we finish with your objective in making the switch for your brother?"

"Great idea" replied Mister Mittens to which he got out what seemed like a DNA tracking device, "with this DNA tracking device I have just invented, I would be able to track down my brother in this large mansion. Ah ha, looks like we found where that elitist fur ball might be located."

Mister Mittens quickly approached a window to the mansion to which he then used his claws to make a hole large enough for him to fit in.

"Now you wait here" said Mister Mittens to his butler, "I'll come back with my brother."

"As you wish sure" replied the butler.

As Mister Mittens went on his way, he noticed everyone in the mansion were away doing various errands making it the perfect time for a certain Mister Mittens to make the switch.

"If I were a pampered cat, where would I be?" asked Mister Mittens to himself, "Ah ha! I know just where to look."

Mister Mittens then made his way through the mansion and eventually into a large room with quite a number of comfortable pillows for which he then came across his brother who looked exactly like him except he was all in white.

"Now let's see what sort of name these folks gave you bro" said Mister Mittens as he took a gander at the collar, "Mister Whiskers?! What kind of name is something like that? All well, it doesn't matter anyway, because I'm taking your place to get revenge on a certain flaming-headed Test boy who should be arriving here pretty soon. Now all I need to do is paint myself all in white."

The evil genius talking cat immediately took out a bucket of white paint from his inventory and painted himself down to the last detail exactly like this brother who was fast asleep.

"If you don't mind me bro, I would need your collar" laughed Mister Mittens as he took off the collar and placed it on himself, "now all I have to do is just lift you up and take you back to my butler."

"That won't be necessary sir" said the butler who came into the scene, "I detected you'd need my assistance anyway, so I decided to follow along."

"What?!" cried Mister Mittens, "You were suppose to keep watch outside!"

"Sorry sir, but I'll take your brother now so you won't have to carry him all the way to me" replied the butler.

"Alright, I'll let this slide for now, but now all I have to do is just await for a certain flaming-headed Test boy and ruin his chances with this rich girl!" laughed Mister Mittens, "So make with the haste already!"

"Right on it sir" replied the butler as he picked up Mister Whiskers and left the scene in quite a hurry.

"Now all I have to do is just wait on this, oddly more than comfortable pillow, say this isn't quite bad at all my bro has a good life here something for which I can get use to!" laughed Mister Mittens to which he then immediately took a cat nap on the pillow itself.

After Mister Mittens made his switch with his brother, a certain Johnny Test was arriving by limo where he was picked up right after school. Poor Dukey couldn't come along, yet Dukey was secretly following Johnny in the back trunk of the limo to ensure he would be successful at babysitting a cat for which Janet Nelson Jr. wanted him to babysit.

"So where the heck is Janet anyway?" asked Johnny to the limo driver.

"I don't know kid, but Miss Nelson should be arriving pretty soon" replied the limo driver.

Suddenly a helicopter then landed right in the lawn to which Janet herself got out. The helicopter itself was still on, to which the pilot seemed to be rushing Janet.

"Alright here are the keys to the mansion" said Janet, "you are going to find my aunt's Mister Whiskers in the large room with all the pillows."

"Does this mean I can also have access to anything in the mansion?" asked Johnny.

"You can have access to the mansion's kitchen" replied Janet, "that's all you have access too. If I come back, and Mister Whiskers isn't okay, you'll be on my Permanent Uncool List, got it?"

"Got it" replied Johnny.

"Now excuse me, I have to meet with some of more popular friends, we're heading to Mount Porkbelly for a ski trip, so good luck" said Janet.

After Janet gave any further details to Johnny, she immediately went onto the helicopter and immediately took off. The limo driver who was about to also head off, was just starting the engines on the limo.

"I'll pick you up when Miss Nelson calls me" said the limo driver to Johnny.

Before the limo speeds off, Dukey immediately manages to get himself right out of the trunk of the limo and closing it before the driver has anything suspicious to note. The limo then speeds off, away from the mansion.

"So Johnny, you're up to this?" asked Dukey.

"How did you manage to escape the trunk of a limo?" asked Johnny.

"Your sisters also gave me the ability to be a great escape artist" replied Dukey.

"Come on, we better find Janet's cat and get this over with" sighed Johnny, "it'll be worth it getting on her Cool List."

"You sure you are willing to go through this, because I got a bad hunch something is going to go very wrong here" replied Dukey.

"You better put on some sort of a disguise before someone spots you" said Johnny.

"Good idea, I'll go grab one of those extra butler suits" replied Dukey.

Johnny then immediately opens the door with the keys given by Janet and noticed how big the entire mansion was. Dukey immediately then raced toward the closet where he found the closet itself was quite large along with providing him with a number of extra butler suits he could wear.

"This should do nicely" said Dukey as he then began to try the butler suit on.

"Come on butler with a hair condition, we got a cat to babysit" said Johnny.

As Johnny and Dukey began to search the mansion for the cat they were suppose to babysit, a certain Mister Mittens was enjoying the life his brother use to enjoy. Yet it seem his brother, a certain Mister Whiskers may end up complicating his evil plans as Mister Mitten's own butler was having some trouble back in the swamp hideout of keeping Mister Whiskers calm.


	4. Problems for Johnny

Chapter 4: Problems for Johnny

After arriving at Janet's mansion, Johnny along with Dukey who secretly tagged along went into the mansion. First job was to find Janet's cat-Mister Whiskers who was supposedly sleeping on a pillow in a large room filled with other pillows.

"So where the heck is Janet's cat we're suppose to babysit?" asked Johnny to Dukey.

"I'm not sure, but this room here is quite large enough, being with all the comfortable pillows lying about I'm sure we can spot that lazy cat" replied Dukey.

As the two opened the door, they soon came across a number of soft pillows that was just right for Mister Whiskers to sleep on. They soon found the cat, who was really Mister Mittens in disguise all white, and sleeping on the largest pillow.

"You know, cats are not that troublesome when they end up being this lazy" said Dukey.

"Hey Whiskers, wake up!" shouted Johnny to which scared Mister Mittens who was sleeping on the pillow.

Mister Mittens knew that if he spoke out loud now, his plan would be ruined so he instead reverted back to his natural cat sounds which included a loud shriek which hurt both Johnny and Dukey's ears. The imposter cat also then saw an opportunity to make Johnny's life difficult and climbed up a bookshelf, up to the highest point of the shelf itself.

"Now let's see if that flaming-headed boy can bother me up here, oops, I mean, hiss!" cried Mister Mittens.

"Oh that's just great, Mister Whiskers is all the way up there, how the heck am I going to reach him?" asked Johnny.

"Well, one thing is that I'm not going to do it" replied Dukey.

"And why is that?" asked Johnny.

"Because there's a movable ladder that would help you get up there" replied Dukey as he happily moved the ladder toward where Johnny was.

Johnny immediately then began to climb the ladder in attempt to get Mister Whiskers, yet the imposter cat in disguise suddenly hatched an idea on how to make things a bit chaotic for the flaming-headed boy. Mister Mittens then promptly headed into pushing down some of the largest books that were on the bookshelf right onto the ground.

"Avalanche Johnny!" cried Dukey as he noticed that the troublesome cat was purposely pushing down the large books.

The flaming-headed boy managed to dodge some of the falling books, yet one of the large books finally slammed the poor Test boy right on the head, sending him falling right toward the ground to which Dukey then promptly caught Johnny before it could happen.

"Where the heck am I?" asked Johnny as he was regaining consciousness.

"There is something wrong with that cat" replied Dukey, "and I got a hunch on who the real feline is."

The scene then changes back to the swamp hideout of Mister Mittens where his butler and the real Mister Whiskers were arriving on the scene.

"Let's see, I hope this temporary lifestyle is no problem for you" said the butler as he placed Mister Whiskers on the floor of the hideout to which he then also took out the cat ray which made Mister Mittens intelligent to begin with, "let's see if you're kinder than Mister Mittens."

Mister Mitten's butler then zaps Mister Whiskers with the cat ray remote to which case, Mister Whiskers suddenly felt a bit more intelligent.

"Say, where the heck am I?" asked Mister Whiskers who had a bit more kinder voice than Mister Mittens, "This isn't the sea of comfortable pillows."

"I'm sorry sir, but your long lost brother Mister Mittens forced me to have you switch places with him" replied the butler, "anyway, I made you more intelligent so that perhaps you would be a better cat than Mister Mittens was."

"My brother, now that you mention it, I do believe I have quite a few" replied Mister Whiskers, "Mister Mittens was always hogging the milk from the rest of us."

"Well then, shall I show you the real finer things in life then?" asked the butler.

"Sure thing" replied Mister Whiskers who was surprisingly more cheerful than Mister Mittens.

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Mister Mittens who was in disguise of Mister Whiskers was happily causing problems for Johnny. First row of problems was Johnny trying to get Mister Whiskers off the bookshelf which was close to impossible from here.

"That cat is going to come down!" cried Johnny as he recovered from the avalanche of books that slammed right on his head.

"Well, I don't know what else you can do here Johnny, except probably call your sisters whom I'm sure are pretty busy" replied Dukey.

"That's an excellent idea Dukey, I'll get my sisters to make them borrow some of their robots to help me handle this troublesome feline" added Johnny.

Since Mister Mittens knew having Johnny's sisters on his side would be quite troublesome for him, he just simply leaped right down on the comfortable pillows on all fours.

"Now I didn't see that coming" said Johnny as he grumbled a bit to which both he and Dukey grabbed the imposter cat by the collar, "come on, let's go see what sort of food you eat."

"Johnny, could we please leave, er, Mister Whiskers alone for a moment?" asked Dukey.

"Why?" asked Johnny.

"I think we might be dealing with an imposter cat here" replied Dukey.

"Oh come on, that's ridiculous" said Johnny, "we just have to babysit this horrible, troublesome furball until Janet comes back."

As the two then looked around, they noticed that Mister Whiskers was missing as it seem like he went off to have a tour of the mansion himself.

"Now this I didn't see coming again" added Johnny.

"Ha, I told you there is something suspicious about this Mister Whiskers, he oddly resembles somebody too familiar" replied Dukey as they then began to run through the hallway.

"Where the heck do you think he might have gone to?" asked Johnny.

"Not sure" replied Dukey, "but I speculate he might be causing trouble in the kitchen."

Dukey couldn't be more correct, at that very moment, Mister Mittens who was still in disguise of his brother was starving to which case the head chief of the kitchen noticed the familiar feline.

"Ah, you must be that cat Miss Nelson's aunt was talking about, feel free to have some of the finest cat dishes" said the head chief.

"Why thank you, I mean meow" replied Mister Mittens as he went off toward the food bowl of Mister Whisker's which was quite large.


	5. More Problems for Johnny

Chapter 5: More Problems for Johnny

Both Johnny and Dukey quickly arrived to the main kitchen of the mansion in effort to desperately find Mister Whiskers. As the two entered the main kitchen of the mansion, the head chief noticed the two.

"Ah, you must be that unpopular flaming-headed boy Janet's been blathering about whenever she comes here to have a snack?" said the head chief.

"Yeah, did you happen to see a white cat go by here?" asked Johnny who was in a bit of a hurry.

"Oh come on, I can always give you two some special brand coffee we have here" replied the head chief, "something to keep you at least going while you search for Miss Nelson's cat."

"Make that two of your special fine mochas, I short of need my energy as well" added Dukey.

"Say" said the head chief as he was making the mocha coffees for the two which he then began to look at Dukey, "do I know you from somewhere? A new butler?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm a butler with a rare hair disorder" replied Dukey, "it's only a temporary job here for me."

"Well, here you go" said the head chief as he gave the two their mocha coffees, "hope you find that cat. The last time an unpopular kid tried to impress her, her cat nearly destroyed this mansion."

"Don't worry, I'll find where that pesky feline went to" said Johnny.

"Good luck on that" replied the head chief as the two went off.

As both Johnny and Dukey went off while sipping their coffee, Mister Mittens secretly was hiding behind some boxes and overheard the conversation.

"So, all I need to do is find a way to destroy the mansion, and make Johnny look bad" laughed Mister Mittens, "works good enough for me!"

Back at Mister Mitten's hideout, Mister Whiskers was having quite a comfortable life with Mister Mitten's butler providing him food. Along with also Mister Whiskers being a bit more considerate than his brother in not complaining that much.

"So this is the life of someone who is suppose to be an evil cat genius like my brother?" asked Mister Whiskers.

"Apparently yes sir" replied the butler, "and I grow so tired of always having to obey his rules. If there was some sort of a way I can ensure he'll never bother me again, I would take up that offer."

"Wait a second, I got an idea" replied Mister Whiskers, "my brother stole my rich, wealthy life away from me. Well, why not have me go and destroy the mansion, like I believe one time I did before with some other kid, then he'll be taken away from that horrible former master of mine."

"And you'd say you'll get rid of your brother for good?" asked the butler.

"Yeah, if I were a human and I saw my pet feline destroy the entire place I would certainly get rid of him" replied Mister Whiskers.

But before Mister Whiskers could ever come up with a plan, the communicator on the butler then began to ring to which the butler picked it up.

"Alright, listen up" said Mister Mittens to his butler, "I need you to send me a few of my destructive weapons I have laying around my hideout in the basement. I need to destroy the mansion to ruin the Test boy's life forever."

"Right away sir" replied the butler.

"Before you go an do that" said Mister Whiskers as the butler hung up the communicator, "I have another idea, just give me a paint can of the color of my brother's former fur color, and I think I'll be able to confuse a few heads or two."

"Will do just that sir" added the butler as he left the scene.

Back in the mansion, Johnny and Dukey were still trying to search for Mister Whiskers as they searched everywhere, Mister Mittens appeared right above a self of pans.

"I think I sense he's nearby" said Dukey as he began to sniff the area and then spotted the white cat.

"Oh great, not this again!" cried Johnny.

"Let's see if you can handle something like this!" laughed Mister Mittens as he pushed down some pans.

The pans then immediately came tumbling down, which Mister Mittens then promptly then headed toward the fine china that was nearby.

"I bet this is quite expensive to replace!" laughed Mister Mittens and with one tip of the paw began to throw the fine china right down to the ground hoping to hear a crash.

"Don't worry, I got it!" cried Dukey.

Dukey immediately leaped where the fine china plates were falling. He caught the first one with his mouth like a frisbee and from there began to catch the other falling fine china.

"Lucky shot!" cried Mister Mittens as he was quite angry that his scheme wasn't working.

"Wait a second, I heard that cat talk" added Johnny.

"How should I know if that cat talked?" asked Dukey who was still holding the fine china in his mouth.

"The only way we're going to prove my point is that we capture that cat" said Johnny, "come on, I got a plan."

"Works for me" said Dukey as he placed the fine china on the table nearby.

"Say, they're leaving?!" cried Mister Mittens, "Just what in the world is that Test boy, and his talking dog are up to?"

Mister Mittens then leaped right down and started to follow the two where Johnny was going to make his plan to capture Mister Whiskers. As the evil genius cat peaked around the corner, a laundry basket fell right on him with Dukey immediately getting on top of it.

"I got him!" cried Dukey.

"Good thing we also wondered into the laundry room of the mansion" added Johnny, "now let's see if this really is Mister Whiskers or just some evil genius, crazy talking cat who wants to ruin my chance with Janet!"

"Alright kid, you got me!" cried Mister Mittens as he confessed, "I'm not Mister Whiskers, Mister Whiskers is my brother, I thought if I could switch places with him and cause trouble, I would ruin chances for you with that girl you mentioned."

"Ah ha, so you WERE trying to ruin my chance with Janet, so where is Mister Whiskers then?" asked Johnny, "Where?"

"Er, how about him being on that rocket coming right toward the window!" cried Mister Mittens.

"Whoa, didn't see this coming!" cried both Johnny and Dukey, "Run!"

As the three quickly ran out of the way, the rocket immediately crashed right through the window and wrecking a good portion of the mansion itself. Mister Whiskers was really in disguise of Mister Mittens, his brother who was with his butler.

"I'm going to make you pay brother, my getting rid of you after you tried to take over my life" said Mister Whiskers.

"Easy now, bro, I was, er trying to bring in an interesting lifestyle for you, that's all" replied Mister Mittens as he began to sweat from the forehead.

"That's why I have prepared this" replied Mister Whiskers as he pressed the button on the communicator as an emergency call for Janet Nelson Jr., and her aunt to arrive on the scene, "and that's my cue to hide!"

"What are we going to do!" cried Dukey as he was about to tear up his fur.

"Yeah, Janet's going to come over and this place is a wreck, I'm never going to get off her Uncool List!" added Johnny.

"Er, I think I can be a service since it's mine fault to begin with" replied Mister Mittens, "if you'll all just follow my lead that is."


	6. Mister Mitten's Last Attempt

Chapter 6: Mister Mitten's Last Attempt

Mister Mittens, in spite of being an evil genius cat wanted to make a last minute amends to a certain Johnny Test who was in a panic mode for the first time in his life on what to do when Janet Nelson Jr., would come home only to find part of it destroyed. The poor Test boy was pacing around while Mister Mittens was trying to come up with some sort of a plan.

"What the heck am I going to do?!" cried Johnny, "Janet's going to come home to find part of her mansion destroyed!"

"I said relax kid" replied Mister Mittens, "all we have to do is get this white paint off of me, and expose my brother then he'll be the one to be taken away."

"But on the part of me being put on Janet's Permanent Uncool List!" bellowed Johnny at Mister Mittens.

"I think I know a solution on how to fix our little problem here" added Dukey.

"And how is that?" asked both Mister Mittens and Johnny.

"Get the construction drones from Johnny's sisters, I always have a way to enter the lab secretly when these sort of emergencies come about" replied Dukey.

"But how are we going to get there in time?" asked Johnny.

"Relax, I took the remote controller from the lab long ago" replied Dukey as he took the remote out of his inventory.

Suddenly the construction drones themselves emerged from the scene, and began to literally repair the literal whole in the wall created by the rocket which Mister Whiskers came in. Mister Whiskers couldn't believe his eyes who was secretly hiding behind a tree with Mister Mitten's former butler.

"I don't believe it, I certainly didn't see something like that coming" said Mister Whiskers.

"Well sir, it seems you will have to come up with some other ways of destroying the mansion" said the butler, "seems that talking dog there is quite resourceful for the Test boy."

"Then it seems like a certain Janet is going to come home a little bit early" said Mister Whiskers as he got out his communicator and handed it over to the butler, "here you call her."

"But sir, I don't know her number" said the butler.

"Here, I memorized it the last time" replied Mister Whiskers as he handed over the communicator.

"I'll go call her right away" replied the butler as he took the communicator.

While Mister Whiskers was attempting to get his brother in trouble for the crime he committed, back at Mount Pork Belly's Sky Resort, a certain Janet Nelson Jr., was just about to follow some of her friends on a seventh run on the sky slopes. Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring which she promptly picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Janet.

"Er, Miss Nelson, we have urgent news of someone destroying your mansion" replied the butler.

"What?!" cried Janet as she also began to realize it may have also been the work of a certain Johnny Test, "I'll come right away!"

"Good, hope to see you there" replied the butler as he then hang up the communicator and handed over to Mister Whiskers.

"Ah ha, there he is!" cried Mister Mittens as he noticed his brother outside the mansion watching the construction drones rebuild the part of the destroyed mansion.

"Quickly, we have to get the heck out of here before Janet comes back!" cried Mister Whiskers as he and the butler began to make a literal run for it.

"I don't understand sir, why didn't you try to bring a second rocket here?" asked the butler to Mister Whiskers as they began to run through the large mansion.

"Because, the plan just came to me!" replied Mister Whiskers, "Now hurry, we have to get the heck out of here!"

"After him!" cried Johnny as he along with Dukey and Mister Mittens were chasing them down.

It was just simply a maze, the entire mansion was for the five running through it. At one point, Johnny managed to grab Mister Whiskers by the tail, to which the cat himself began to climb up the wall with his claws. Even tearing the expensive wall paper right off.

"Got ya!" cried Johnny as he struggled to control Mister Whiskers.

"Alright, you caught me, but you'll never get away with it, even though I might have been revealed in attempting to also get rid of my long lost brother, you'll be forever ending up on Janet's Permanent Uncool List!" laughed Mister Whiskers.

"Not if Mister Mittens is exposed, as are you" added Dukey after Johnny put Mister Whiskers down next to Mister Mittens, Dukey threw a bucket of water on the two cats with revealing their original fur colors.

It was also just then Janet came right into the scene after rushing through the usual traffic while back on the very helicopter she went right on.

"What the heck is going on here?!" cried Janet as she noticed that Mister Whiskers was literally all wet, "You better have a good excuse Test on why I shouldn't put you on my Permanent Uncool List!"

"Look I can explain, actually, I'm a bit confused myself on what's going on" replied Johnny as sweat began to run down his forehead.

"Then I want you out of here!" cried Janet to which she then snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, security guards came into the scene and grabbed Johnny, Dukey along with the butler and Mister Mittens. They were immediately escorted toward the gate of the mansion where they were promptly booted right out.

"Now this was certainly predictable" said Dukey as he was thrown flat right on his face by the security guards.

"And take your special construction drones out too" added one of the security guards as he threw each one of the construction drones out.

"Well, I guess most of this is certainly mine fault on why you're not going to be on this Janet's Permanent Uncool List, at least it's no hard feelings now that I have at least helped you to make matters not even worse than they are" said Mister Mittens as he got up after he was thrown out.

"Actually, this now gives me a whole new meaning on why I don't like cats" said Johnny as he grabbed the construction drone remote controller from Dukey, "construction drones, charge!"

"And I certainly didn't see this coming, run!" cried Mister Mittens to his butler.

As the two began to run for their lives from the construction drones, Johnny and Dukey then began to give chase.

"I'll do whatever you want to get this Janet girl back to liking you!" cried Mister Mittens as one of the construction drones was moving on him with an automatic screw driver being turned on.

"Not a chance" replied Johnny.

The scene then promptly ends with Mister Mittens and his butler both began to scream for their lives as they head off back toward the town itself with the construction drones, Johnny and Dukey following right behind them.


End file.
